


How Real People Do

by Larrygustavsson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Bottom Louis, Homeless Louis, M/M, Top Harry, and zayn is hot, but they all sleep around, harry has a band, i like this title better, idk - Freeform, louis makes fun of rapists?, uhm louis sleeps around bevause he has to and harry because he wnats to, uhm this used to be gold rush but since im working it again ic hanged it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in an amusement park, he may or may not be homeless. Harry likes chicken and sex until he goes to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Real People Do

Louis Tomlinson.  
Ten years old with four sisters. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. He adores them and adores his mother, Jay. He is the happiest kid in town. His mother always bakes them cookies and brownies, and she tells Louis bedtime stories and she is just so very proud of her son. Louis loves her with every fibre of his body.  
One day everything changes. Jay has a boyfriend, Mark. Like his sisters, Louis is shy at first but then opens up to him. He plays sports with Mark, who is the father Louis never had. He likes Mark, and Jay is happy, and seeing his mother happy makes Louis happy, even at his young age.

Thirteen years old. Louis discovers he likes boys and exactly that year, his mother marries Mark. They are all happy and pleased, especially Louis since his mother looks so happy.  
The next few months are amazing. Louis is very close to his family and he has no problem making friends. One day he decides to come out to his family. It went better than he thought it would; in fact it went perfectly. Jay told him she would love the young boy and support him through everything no matter what, and Mark just said he was happy for Louis. He was so glad all of his sisters understood as well.

Nineteen years old. Louis works in an amusement park and hasn’t heard from his family in about a year. It has been a lonely year. A cold year. Everything changed so quick, everything just changed in the blink of an eye and Louis wishes every single day he could change things. He wishes he could’ve kept his promises to his mother, he wishes he could turn back time because it was his fault. It was all his fault. He did this to himself.  
All Louis knows is that he is alone now, but that’s how life works right? You’re born alone, and you die alone. Louis has nothing, genuinely nothing but a worn out bag and his job at the amusement park.  


 

Harry was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and tapping his fingers on his strong, toned stomach. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He knew girls swooned over him, he knew the power of the curls, he knew how to tease girls by just lifting his shirt a few inches. He knew it and he damn enjoyed it.  
Harry’s phone rang and he snickered when he saw the caller ID: Zayn.  
“Malik!” Harry greeted. Zayn Malik, Harry’s best mate. They were the hottest boys in school, including Niall, of course. They were inseparable, the three of them, and they were always together.  
“Styles,” Zayn greeted as he took a drag of his cigarette. “I’m on my way to pick you up, Nialler is already there,” Zayn said, letting out a puff of smoke as he drove to Harry’s.  
“Okay I just need to fix my hair, see you soon,” Harry hung up and walked to his closet. He was going to get shagged tonight even if he wore the ugliest clothes he had, but he always liked to look good so he took out some jeans, a plain white shirt and his leather jacket. The curly haired boy knew he looked hot, he knew it. Harry walked to the mirror and ruffled his curls, combing them and smirking at his reflection before walking downstairs, where his mother was watching TV with his step father.  
“Mum, I’m staying at Zayn’s today,” he called out as Anne turned to look at him and smiled.  
“Okay darling, call me if you need anything. Remember you can’t drink,” she reminded her son. Last time Harry drank it was a complete mess. He couldn’t walk straight, he puked all over his mother and stepfather, and they still haven’t forgotten that so Harry wasn’t allowed to drink anymore. Harry smirked at the memory as if it was something to be proud of. He nodded and waved at his mother.  
“See you,” he said and smiled when he saw Zayn already parked in front of his house. Harry ran to jump into the car and Zayn smiled.  
“Ready?” he asked as he drove towards Lydia’s house, where she was hosting a party tonight.  
“I’m always ready for a party,” Harry snickered and lit up his own fag, taking a drag of it, feeling the smoke filling his lungs and blowing out the smoke.  
“Who do you have your eyes on?” Harry asked as he blew out another breath. Zayn shrugged as he turned into a street.  
“No one,” Zayn said as Harry ran his hand through his curly locks and blew out the smoke he was holding in.  
“Well I heard Jade is going,” Harry said, smirking to himself. The pregnant rumours come and go, especially with Harry, Niall and Zayn. Girls wanted to be with them, be the ones to change them, and boys wanted to be them.  
“Shut up you bastard,” Zayn said laughing loudly and turning into another street until they saw people outside. Harry threw the cigarette butt out the window as Zayn pulled over in front of the house. Zayn was the first to step out of the car, fixing his brown leather jacket and his jeans. Harry followed suit.  
They walked inside the house, the scent of alcohol and sweaty bodies stinging their nose, and they loved it. Harry found Niall and Lydia talking to some other people. Harry snickered and walked over to Niall.  
“Someone getting laid tonight?” he asked wiggling his brows, making Lydia blush and walk away.  
“You prick!” Niall said laughing and shoved him, even if Harry was taller than him. Zayn laughed and handed Harry a drink. Harry took a sip of it, feeling the alcohol running through down his throat and through his body.  
“Did you hear Matt is dating someone? Supposedly a boy,” Niall started taking a sip of his drink. Harry lost interest in the conversation as his eyes settled on a girl with a very short skirt and huge breasts. He finished his drink and walked to her, not saying anything, just bringing his hands to her hips and rubbing up against her. She turned to see who it was and smiled when she caught a glimpse of emerald green eyes and curly locks all over the place.  
“Harry,” the stranger said. Apparently she knew his name. Oh well, this would be fun.  
“That’s my name babe, don’t wear it out,” he whispered huskily into her ear. There was really no one that truly caught Harry’s attention. There was no person that could make his heart skip a beat; it was just sex, nothing more. Nameless faces, walks of shame and forgotten numbers.  
The girl, pleased to be in Harry’s arms, kept grinding her hips down and as Harry kept rolling his own into her bum, a low grunt caught in his throat.  
The music, alcohol, rush, and arousal drowned Harry as he danced the night away with that brunette.  
Another night, another morning waking up to a stranger, regretting nothing.  
* * *  
This new job probably saved Louis. He was so happy to have it, and he almost cried when they told him he had the job. He was especially glad because they didn’t ask for any kind of papers, they just asked him about basic information and he was so thankful for that. He would stay here for as long as he could and even if they paid him virtually nothing but what was needed to have food, he really couldn’t complain. He was actually very happy for it, because it was better than nothing, wasn’t it?  
Louis was arranging the stuffed animals around the booth he shared with Liam. They were supposed to rotate between positions every week—this week it was the rings and bottles stand, and Louis was just so excited to start working. Liam, being the taller one, was hanging some animals from the ceiling as Louis placed the others on the lower levels.  
“First day of summer,” Louis said smiling, he was just a friendly guy. He had gotten this job thanks to an angel, honestly. They didn’t ask him for any kind of papers and he was glad for it. He was fired from his previous real job.  
Liam smiled. He had taken this job just for the summer while Louis took it for as long as it lasted. They were both wearing shirts that said ‘GAMES’ over and over again. Louis knew the fun and the money came when you worked the rides, but he was really no one to complain. He was simply happy with having a job.  
“It will probably be crowded,” Liam said, hanging the last stuffed unicorn.  
“It’ll be fun! Though I’m not picking up those rings every time the kids throw them,” The blue eyed boy said, laughing to himself.  
“But it’s your job,” Liam said furrowing his brows and looking at Louis. He wouldn’t let Liam do all the work, would he? Louis scoffed.  
“Gee, calm down, Li! I was kidding. Gosh you can’t take a joke,” Louis said teasingly and placed the last stuffed animal he had. His blue eyes scanned the empty park. They would open the gates soon. He smiled to himself, hiding all the pain and fear he always felt since that horrible day. This was it, he would finally fix his life—or at least try to.  
After a few minutes while Louis started setting the rings, the people began to walk in and Louis couldn’t help but grin even wider than before. He liked being surrounded by people—and also, it would be easier for him to find a date for tonight.  
Another date that only meant food and money to Louis.

 

“Remind me again. Why did I come here, Gemms?” Harry asked with a pout on his face. Glasses, a checked shirt and skinny jeans, the sun hitting his flawless face flawlessly.  
“Because you love me and mum doesn’t want you hanging out alone again,” Gemma said.  
The Styles were a close family—well, Harry was close to his mother and sister. Robin was alright but he wasn’t his dad.  
“’Course,” Harry sighed. It was the first week of summer. Hot air hitting people’s bodies and the sun shining, but if course Harry was left alone. Niall was back in Ireland while Zayn went to Liverpool. Harry was going to go—they’d actually planned that for a while now since the semester started, but not surprisingly Harry got piss drunk and threw up in his mother’s holy living room. He got in trouble and this was sort of his punishment. ‘Harry darling you look like you want to go to the amusement park,’ his mother had said, which meant ‘Go with Gemma or you are dead to me’ so this is how Harry ended up here, drifting in his thoughts as Gemma looked around.  
“Let’s go there!!” Gemma said pointing to some ride, a Ferris wheel to be exact. Harry sighed. Why was he here again? Oh right, his mum. He nodded, following her and looking at the girls in line wearing short shorts staring at him with flirty looks on their faces. Gosh, they were probably 15, but age has never been a problem for the curly haired boy. Harry smirked and waved at them as he waited in the queue with Gemma.  
Elsewhere in the park, some kids came up to Louis’s booth. They were probably around ten or twelve, one of them wearing a red hat and the other wearing a Spiderman shirt. Louis smiled at them and started telling them the rules in the most friendly way he could.

 

Gemma wanted to go on every fucking ride in the park and Harry was tired of walking. They stopped to buy some drinks. Harry chose a lemonade and Gemma a pink lemonade. As Harry took a sip, his glasses hanging from his tee pocket, he was looking around when he spotted a messy fringe and some blue eyes with crinkles around them. It was probably the most adorable sight Harry’s ever seen in his whole life. He wanted those blue eyes.  
“I’ll be back,” Harry muttered, throwing the empty bottle into a rubbish bin. Harry started making his way to the stand. He couldn’t get those blue eyes off of his mind.  
Hang on a minute. Those blue eyes belonged to a guy—to a male. Well…. nothing like this had ever crossed his mind, but damn that guy was absolutely perfect. He was very thin—he could use some more meat—but he was stunning. Blue eyes, brunette messy fringe, and when he bent down for those rings Harry couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t only have a beautiful face, but a round, firm bum. He smirked. This would be easy wouldn’t it? He didn’t even try and girls fell to his feet, kissing the ground where he walked. Imagine what he could do if he did actually try.  
Harry approached the stand, overhearing the conversation.  
“Li, can you get the blue rings from there?” The guy with an amazing bum and gorgeous face spoke, voice smooth and sweet, a bit high pitched but it was like music to Harry’s ears.  
The curly haired cleared his throat and blue eyes met green. Harry stared into them, feeling his confidence slowly being replaced by nervousness and he didn’t even know why.  
“Hey! You wanna play?” The blue eyed boy with a blue shirt that had ‘GAMES’ printed all over it asked. Harry smiled charmingly—or at least he hoped it was charmingly.  
“Hello, I’m here. What are you other two wishes?” Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making Louis burst out in laughter and shake his head.  
“Probably for you to leave,” Louis said, laughing still. Harry ignored the rude comment.  
“I’m Harry. I didn’t quite catch your name, gorgeous,” Harry said smiling at Louis who arched his brow and started giggling.  
“I don’t tell my name to strangers,” Louis said, grinning widely and biting his bottom lip.  
Harry frowned. He actually didn’t know what to say for once, usually girls were easy. Harry rubbed his eyes, still leaning into the stand, and took a deep breath, thinking harder.  
“Oh… there must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you,” Harry said, smiling charmingly again as Louis giggled and shook his head.  
“What are you trying to do?” Louis asked laughing. Why was this stranger using the worst pick up lines ever.  
“Uh sorry, I’m just trying to find a way into your heart. Do you have a map?” Harry asked, feeling even more nervous than before. Louis couldn’t help but laugh even louder this time as some kids lined up behind Harry, waiting for their turn at the ring toss.  
“Are you gonna play?” Louis asked, arching his brow and holding up 5 rings on his finger. Harry sighed.  
“And what do I win?” he asked, looking deeply at the blue eyed boy that wouldn’t tell him his name.  
“Anything in this stand,” Louis said pointing to all of the stuffed animals and handed Harry the rings.  
“I’m not gonna lie, I’m actually pretty great at this game,” Harry said smugly and wiggled his eyebrows at the stranger that caught his breath.  
Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. “No one ever wins,” Louis said, leaning into the stand and motioning for Harry to throw the rings.  
Harry smirked and threw the first ring. Obviously the ring wrapped around the bottleneck and Louis arched his brow.  
“It’s the first one,” Louis said as an excuse, and Harry smirked trying another pickup line as he threw the second ring.  
“I lost my phone number… can I have yours?” he asked, and failed this time making Louis laugh.  
“No,” Louis said biting his lip, and Harry rolled his green eyes, throwing the third ring and again he got it on the bottle.  
“Hell yes!” Harry said excitedly and Louis let out a puff of air as he watched the curly haired throw the fourth and fifth rings… Damn, the guy was right. He was great at this game. That’s four out of five, the best score all day.  
Louis sighed and looked at him. “Okay, choose your prize,” he said smiling softly, and Harry leaned forward wiggling his brows.  
“Anything I want from the stand right?” Harry asked, leaning even closer and Louis nodded taking a step back since Harry was getting a bit too close.

“Yep,” Louis said popping the P and crossing his thin arms around his chest.  
“I want a date with you,” Harry finally said smirking wickedly to himself. He was so smart.  
Louis frowned. "I said choose anything in-"  
"In the stand, and you are clearly in the stand," Harry said. "C'mon, I promise I'll stop the cheesy pick up lines since you don’t seem to fall for them," Harry said, letting his guard down and actually getting quite desperate now. He didn’t even know why he was trying so hard to get with that blue eyed boy.  
Louis thought about it for a second. He ate yesterday, so he wasn’t desperate for food, but this could be fun. Maybe the guy called Harry had a nice bed... tonight it would be cold and honestly he wasn’t in the fighting mood today.  
"How do I know you’re not a rapist?" Louis asked, arching his thin brow with a cheeky glint in his blue eyes.  
Harry smirked and chuckled, pulling on a seductive face—again, he hoped it was a seductive face.  
"Well the secret is that I am," Harry played along with a smile tugging at his plump lips.  
Louis giggled and rolled his eyes before leaning in.  
"In that case... okay then. It makes things more interesting," Louis said chuckling and looking into those green eyes, arching his brow.  
Harry smirked and leaned in once again. "When does your shift end?" he asked, feeling the summer breeze hitting his face, making the blue-eyed boy look even more gorgeous.  
"At 8. I’m Louis by the way. I guess I’ll see you later, rapist," Louis said, smiling widely and using his charm. Louis knew how to get boys since that was basically his living.  
Harry felt his heart flutter and he didn’t even know why, but he nodded and smiled. "I’ll be here at 8 then," Harry promised. "Don’t miss me too much," Harry said smirking to himself, it was hard but he did it. Just like all the other times, this boy Louis would fall for him. Harry walked to the line where Gemma was waiting.  
“Smooth,” Gemma teased, since she watched the whole exchange between Louis and Harry.  
"It seems like I have a date," Harry smirked, running his hands through his curly hair.  
Gemma laughed, looking at her brother in mock incredulousness. "A date? You?" she teased, nudging him playfully as Harry scoffed, placing his shades over his green eyes once again.  
“I’m very capable of taking someone on a date,” he said, wanting to prove a point. He was actually rather excited—this was new and the fact that Louis was so hard to get and so down to earth made everything even more thrilling, and the fact that Louis was incredible good looking helped a lot.

 

Louis’ shift finished and he was getting changed in the back of the stand. Well, he was just switching his ‘Games’ shirt for a plain one. He pulled on his jacket and put away his ‘Games’ shirt into the small orange backpack he carried everywhere. That backpack was his life.  
“See you tomorrow, Lou?” Liam called, his face showing exhaustion from bending down and picking up rings all day. Louis gave him a bright smile that showed his straight perfect teeth, and nodded.  
“Sure Li! Sleep well mate!” Louis called, throwing the backpack over his thin shoulders. Liam nodded and smiled back at him, waving and leaving. Louis sighed and looked around, maybe that Harry guy was kidding—which he really wouldn’t mind—he would just need to walk a few streets-  
“Waiting for someone?” Harry asked, smiling at him crookedly. To be completely honest, Harry’s been waiting a while for Louis’s shift to end and time was going by so slowly that it almost killed Harry, but he didn’t want to seem desperate—which he probably was and he didn’t even understand why. He didn’t believe in that ‘love at first sight’ shit, and he knew that it took time to love someone, not just five hours.  
“Actually, I’m looking for a curly-haired lad with green eyes, you know? Have you seen him?” Louis asked, smiling and shifting in his spot.  
Harry snickered and looked at him. “Really and why are you waiting for him? He must be a lucky guy to have you waiting,” Harry teased as he started to walk, making sure Louis was walking alongside him.  
“Well he’s a rapist, I don’t know... I’ve heard dates with them are fun,” Louis teased, looking at Harry and chuckling to himself.  
Harry smiled and laughed softly. “Oh well, I bet it will be fun until I try to rape you. Well no it doesn’t counts as rape if you’re into it too,” Harry said, making Louis snort and roll his eyes, chuckling.  
“Believe me, it would be rape,” Louis said as he laughed and kept walking. “Where are we going?” Louis asked. “You know you don’t have to rape me—I can be your partner in crime,” Louis suggested, smiling at Harry. Harry made a face as if he was thinking about it and glanced back at Louis.  
“No, I work alone. But maybe I’ll show you my hiding place, where I take my victims,” Harry said jokingly and smiling as he kept walking with Louis by his side. Louis raised his brows and giggled.  
“I feel lucky,” he teased as they walked into a little park that was dark but really didn’t scare Louis. Harry smiled and led the way between trees and more trees, making Louis begin to wonder if Harry really was a rapist.  
“Are you scared?” Harry asked, raising his brow and glancing at the shorter boy. Louis snorted and shook his head.  
“I don’t get scared easily, I’ve told you! We should be partners in crime,” Louis said teasingly as Harry kept walking between trees until he stopped. It was hard to see details because it was rather dark by this time, but Louis could clearly see the outline of a structure that was well off the ground.  
“A tree house?” Louis asked, looking at the wooden tree house built into the highest branches of the tree. Harry nodded.  
“Clever, innit? This way no one ever finds me,” Harry said teasingly and nudging Louis softly. Louis just laughed and nodded.  
“I must admit I’m very impressed, I’ve never been taken to a rapist’s secret place,” Louis said giggling and Harry stared at him in awe. Louis got crinkles by his eyes when he laughed, making Harry want him even more. Harry stared at him, taking in his sexy features, his sharp cheekbones and his long eyelashes. Then his eyes travelled to Louis’s thin lips. The taller boy took a deep breath and smiled.  
"I’m glad, to be honest I had no idea where to take you," Harry admitted, this time being honest and Louis laughed.  
"Well I always like new places to hide," Louis said and before Harry knew it, Louis was already climbing to the tree house. Harry chuckled and followed him.  
"Why would you want to hide if you’re not a rapist? Unless you’re a serial killer," Harry said laughing as Louis finally reached the tree house and crawled inside, poking his head back through the door and looking down at Harry, giving him a smile and setting his backpack on his lap. Harry soon followed through the doorway and sat down next to Louis.  
"I have my own secrets that I don’t tell anyone!" Louis said raising his index finger and laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
"I’m kinda short on money but I thought for our first date I’d bring you this," Harry said, taking out a box of chocolate from the amusement park, exactly the ones Louis loved, the ones he hadn’t had in so long. Louis smiled widely at Harry and took the box.  
"Thank you, but I hate to break the news to you, I don’t share food," Louis said jokingly as he grabbed one chocolate, moaning obnoxiously loudly as he put it in his mouth.  
"Mhhmm these are the best chocolates!" he moaned making Harry laugh loudly. His laugh was rather unique, smooth and velvety like nothing Louis had ever heard before.  
"You are such a fool, give me one!" Harry said laughing and Louis shook his head, suddenly feeling like he’s known Harry forever. Which was odd because Louis always kept his distance from people to keep himself from getting hurt again.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That’s so unfair! I bought you the box!" Harry said laughing and Louis threw a white chocolate at his face.  
"Fine! Stop whining!" Louis teased and laughed again. He actually was enjoying himself. Louis grinned while he ate and stared at Harry.  
"So tell me about yourself," Louis said, eating more chocolates and smiling.  
"Well I’m Harry, I’m a rapist and I’m on a date with a hot lad," Harry said taking another chocolate. Louis snorted.  
"Really? Where’s the hot lad?" he asked, looking around and sighing dramatically before turning to Harry. "Guess he stood you up," Louis said.  
Harry laughed loudly. "No he didn’t," the green eyed said. Dim light shone on both of their faces as Harry leaned over, his face mere inches away from Louis's. Louis's eyes travelled from those emerald eyes to those plump red lips. Harry moved closer until his breath was hovering over Louis’s lips. Louis felt his own breath hitching at the sudden closeness. He closed his eyes; he was ready for it. Harry smirked and pulled away.  
"It was nice to show you my hiding place," Harry smirked, making Louis snap his eyes open.  
"What?!" Louis asked, looking at Harry and Harry chuckled.  
"See you soon," Harry smirked, climbing down the tree and leaving a confused and bewildered Louis there.  
Louis shrugged it off. Well at least the guy gave him chocolates and a new place to sleep. Louis unzipped his orange backpack once he made sure Harry was far enough away, and took out everything he had inside: the 'games' shirt, a striped shirt and a pair of jeans, his phone, and a pair of extra boxers which had holes (embarrassingly). He sighed and put everything back inside, placed the bag in one corner of the wooden house, zipped up the jacket he was wearing, and soon fell asleep in his own embrace.

 

Louis woke up early and stretched when the sunlight hit his face. He sighed and realised he hadn’t showered in a while. McDonalds. Louis threw his bag over his shoulder once again and climbed down the tree, making his way to the nearest Mickey D’s. Louis didn’t even have a pound on him. He had spent all his money on stupid things, thinking he would find someone to live with quickly. But he didn’t and honestly the amusement park barely paid enough for daily food.  
Louis walked inside McDonalds. There was no one there but the workers, and the strong scent and heat of the place hit Louis’s face as soon as he walked through the door. He smiled at them and walked towards the bathroom. Louis locked it and took off his clothes, then started cleaning himself awkwardly in the sink.  
Harry’s morning was very different. He woke up late, hugging a pillow in his comfortable bed with warm sheets surrounding him. The green eyed boy stood up and as always, his mum already had breakfast set on the table: some waffles and bacon. Harry smiled and said good morning to his mother who was flipping more bacon in a pan, to his stepdad who had coffee in hand and was reading the newspaper, and to Gemma who just smirked at him.  
"Did you have sex yesterday?" Gemma asked, making Harry blush and Anne scold her.  
"No I didn’t little sister," he said, though she was older than Harry.  
"Of course," Gemma scoffed, taking a bite of her syrup-covered waffle as Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, don’t believe me then," Harry said laughing as he took a bite of his waffle with Nutella.

 

 

"So what happened with that guy from yesterday?" Liam asked as he arranged the stuffed animals around the stand.  
"We had sex all night," Louis teased, laughing loudly when Liam made a face of disgust. "I’m kidding! It was probably one of the weirdest date I’ve ever been on—I’m not even sure if I can even call it a date," Louis explained grinning widely at him. It was just so weird. Liam nodded, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Righto. Hey Lou, can you hand me that stuffed lion?" Liam asked and Louis nodded, handing Liam the animal. Louis sighed, he still had to wait a month for his first paycheck. Still, he’s been staying alive like this for the past few months, so this wouldn’t be any different.

 

 

Harry found himself in the park again. He smirked and made his way towards Louis’s stand, checking his breath and his clothes, making sure they weren’t dirty or anything.  
Louis had his back facing Harry as he picked up some rings, making Harry get lost in Louis’s round bum—after all, he was just a horny teenager. Harry shook his head and walked towards Louis, leaning into his ear.  
"Boo," he whispered lowly, making Louis jump and drop the rings in his hands. When he turned around he glared at Harry.  
"For fucks, sake you scared me!" Louis said with bright eyes, he didn’t expect to see Harry again, but oh well he wasn’t complaining. Harry was interesting and weird, very weird, but Louis somehow found that attractive.  
“You should’ve seen your face,” Harry said laughing, still amused as Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Are you here to make fun of me or what?” Louis whined playfully and arched his brow, looking deeply at Harry.  
Harry laughed at him. Louis was just so tiny and adorable. Harry shook his head.  
"I came to take you on a second date, I mean a real date because yesterday I wasn’t expecting to meet you but today I’m prepared," Harry explained awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Harry actually surprised himself with how he acted like he was a brand new person around Louis.  
"Well you need to win that second date," Louis said chuckling and pointing to the rings.  
“Bring it on,” Harry smirked cockily . He owned that game.

 

 

Soon the second date turned into three, and the third turned into the fourth, until they finally arrived at date number five. Harry kept going to the amusement park and Louis kept telling him to win dates until this one—he didn’t bother making Harry win a date with him this time.  
“Gimme a piggy back ride,” Louis said playfully as they left the park behind them.  
“I’ve known you for about five days and you’re already demanding things? Jeez!” Harry teased when Louis jumped on his back. “By the way, why do you always carry that bag? Do you have drugs or something?” Harry asked, making Louis scoff and pull his hair.  
“It’s a secret, it’s where I hide my powers,” he said laughing and shaking his head as they kept walking. Harry scoffed and glanced over his shoulder to look at Louis.  
“I showed you my secret place, so let me see what you have inside that bag,” Harry insisted and Louis shook his head.  
“Nope,” the blue eyed said as Harry stopped and playfully dropped Louis, then snatched his bag away.  
“Give it back,” Louis said sounding angry, but Harry thought he was playing so he made as if he was going to open it and Louis’s eyes widened. He started hitting Harry roughly, ignoring that it was a game since that bag contained everything he owned.  
“Ow, ow, stop Louis!” Harry yelled, sure that Louis left some bruises on his arm. Louis kept hitting him until Harry dropped the bag, rubbing his arms.  
“What the fuck?! That hurt!!” Harry said, looking at Louis painfully. Louis frowned at him and threw his bag over his shoulder again.  
“Don’t fucking do it again, it’s not funny,” Louis spat, walking away from Harry and forgetting their stupid date. Stupid curly haired boy, why would he take his bag.  
Harry looked forlornly at Louis and followed him. He couldn’t leave, why was he so mad?  
“Louis c’mon, it was a joke,” Harry said and Louis turned to glare at him with a look Harry’s never seen before on his face.  
“Fuck you!” Louis yelled and ran away, leaving Harry confused in the middle of the street. Why did Louis get so mad because of a stupid bag?  
“Louis, c’mon it was a joke,” Harry said playfully and Louis turned to glare at him, a look Harry’s never seen before on his face.  
“Fuck you!” Louis yelled and ran away, leaving Harry confused in the middle of the street. Why did Louis get so mad because of a stupid bag?

 

Louis was so mad at Harry. He was so embarrassed of how much of a failure he was in life, and for Harry to find out. Louis groaned and went to line up for the shelter. He knew they wouldn’t have a place because it always got filled up, and the line was massive—Louis never got there early. He leaned against the wall, feeling his stomach growl, and looked around. There were a lot of homeless people like him. They smelled and were dirty, which Louis probably did too, but he really didn’t care. He held his bag protectively to his chest and smiled when the line started to move and people went inside. He might have a place! Yes he would, he just needed to stay positive and there were only about ten people in front of him. God Louis was so happy because it was starting to get cold, and honestly Louis froze at night, his jacket wouldn’t keep him warm. They closed the door. One person away from him. Louis felt tears filling his eyes but just nodded and threw his backpack over his shoulder.  
Night fell, and so did the temperature. Louis started to shiver and dug around in his pockets, finding a couple of coins. He knew where to go. Louis walked inside a cafe, the warmth embracing him, and he was so thankful for that. He walked to a table, trying to ignore the strong smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls just being baked. Louis sat by the stool and asked for an espresso—that was all he could afford. He really hoped he would find someone to spend the night with. Louis was a bit hurt from Harry’s behaviour. Louis was always defensive now. He had built some walls that were sure and proud, and no one could break them and no one would hurt him again. No, no one would hurt Louis anymore. The waitress with red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail placed Louis’s coffee in front of him and smiled. Louis smiled back and took a sip of the hot drink. He felt air hitting his side from the door opening, and he shifted his gaze to see who was. It was a guy that wasn’t particularly good looking at all, and was probably drunk. Louis put his coffee down and turned to look at him directly. The guy had white skin like Harry, only that this guy had greasy hair and bushy eyebrows. His teeth were crooked and he had a belly but he was staring at Louis deeply. Louis turned back to the counter, sank into his own shoulders and smiled shyly, taking another sip and finally feeling himself warm up. The greasy guy walked over to Louis and stumbled when he tried to sit on the stool next to him.  
“Hello sweetheart,” the guy said. He looked just gross being this close, even his face was greasy. “Want to have some fun with Daddy tonight?” the guy asked, making Louis’s insides twist. He wanted to say no but he needed a warm place to stay the night or else he’d probably die so he had no choice but to put on a smile.  
“Well that depends on who daddy is,” Louis teased, reaching to curl his small fingers inside the man’s jacket, trying to push his disgust to the back of his mind.  
The man smirked and wrapped his chubby arms around Louis’s small waist, pulling him on to his body. Louis knew that he would have a place to sleep tonight and if he was lucky, maybe he could take a shower as well.

 

Harry was so confused about everything and he didn’t even know where he went wrong. Worse, he didn’t know why he even cared but he did, and he cared a little too much. He was having breakfast with his family when Gemma smirked.  
“So I’ve heard that you’ve been busy with someone? Maybe that guy from the amusement park?” she asked, wiggling her brows suggestively and making Harry hate her in that moment. He brought his lazy hand up to run it through his brown curls and flicked his eyes to her.  
“Shut up Gemms,” he said scoffing and taking the last bite of his warm waffle. “I’m going out tonight,” he said through a mouthful.  
“With Mr. Mysterious?” Gemma asked, looking at him as Harry stood up and brought the dishes to the sink.  
“No, with some friends,” he said snorting and stretching, trying to shake the sleep off of him. “I’m going to the gym,” he announced and walked to his room to change into his gym clothes: some worn out navy shorts and a grey tank top. He smirked at his reflection and stretched some more before tying his sneakers. He had muscles; his arms were strong and he had a six pack which he was very proud of and didn’t mind showing off… as he kept staring at himself, his mind wandered back to Louis, making him groan and shake his head. He needed to work out, it was always refreshing.

 

Louis woke up alone in a cheap motel. He could’ve guessed the guy from yesterday was that type. The type that was rough with him and didn’t give him dinner—not like he had to, but Louis was hungry. He didn’t really mind waking up alone because that meant he had time to take a shower. A cold one, but it was a shower. He also took the chance to wash a shirt and a pair of jeans. He was so thankful for the shower though. He actually showered with shampoo, not just soap. Louis smiled, wrapping a towel around his sharp hips and got dressed with a pair of dirty boxers, trousers, and a striped shirt while the clean things dried. Louis’s stomach growled and Louis sighed looking down at it. His skin was dry and he had bruises all over the place from last night. His skin bruised easily because his blood was so thin due to lack of nutrients. Louis put everything in his bag. He was so hungry, he needed to do something. He was sure he'd pass out soon if he didn’t get some kind of food. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt his heart palpitating, which usually happened around the third day without food. Louis walked out of the motel room with his wet clothes in hand and his bag over his shoulder. He could steal, or go to the best streets in London and eat the leftovers in the rubbish bins behind the restaurants. Yeah, that sounds good. He was so hungry he could eat anything so that’s what he did. Sighing weakly and walking through London’s streets, he got some judgmental glances from people because of his dirty clothes. But at least he smelt nice, or that’s what he thought.

 

Harry was out with some girls and some of his friends, hoping that he could forget those gorgeous blue eyes. They were having dinner at some chicken wings restaurant. It was warm in the restaurant that October night, the smell of chicken filling everyone’s lungs, and it was a nice friendly atmosphere with laughs and jokes. Harry asked for some chicken wings, which were his favourite. The chef made the chicken wings perfectly, just like for every client. As his order arrived with his friends’ food, Harry muttered a thank you with that charming smile of his and took a first bite, only to notice there was a hair in his wings. Harry called the waiter over and told him about the incident, to which the waiter apologised and promised to bring a new dish. Harry sighed and started mooching food from his friends while the waiter threw the wings outside in the trash bin.  
Louis crept out of the shadows and was grateful to see something to make the burning acid in his stomach calm down, his cheeks rosy and his hands ice cold. He saw the wings in their perfect state and let out a breath of relief. He was sure an angel was watching over him in heaven—it had to be his mother. Louis smiled because they were still warm and calmed his hands from shaking. He grabbed the wings and headed down the street, taking a bite and smiling, feeling his stomach growl even more. They were heavenly. They tasted so good and made Louis thank a god he didn’t believe in. He had something to eat and it was quite something—a full plate of chicken wings, untouched and clean. He just prayed he wouldn’t have food poisoning but at this point he really didn’t mind.  
Louis snuck into an empty alley and sat down to eat, loving the warmth and tenderness of the wings, hoping no one would bother him that night, hoping he wouldn’t have to fight for his corner, praying that policemen wouldn’t come and take advantage of him.

 

It was a week later when Harry decided that it was pointless to try to forget Louis. He felt so pathetic. Here he was, Harry Styles, chasing after a boy that snapped at him. But there was just something about Louis that made Harry so curious; he wanted to figure the blue-eyed boy out, he wanted to learn all his secrets and what was inside that bag. Harry took a deep breath and ruffled his curls to one side before walking up to Louis's stand with his usual charming smile, though he was extremely nervous today. But he needed answers. Harry smiled charmingly at the girl, guessing Louis was in the back.  
"Hello you want to play?" the girl said. She was bottle blond, chewing a piece of gum, and a strong scent of cigarettes wafted from her. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue shirt that said games all over it, just as Louis was the other day.  
"Actually I’m looking for someone," Harry said, giving her an apologetic smile.  
The girl smirked and leaned forward.  
"I guess you found me," she said, winking at Harry.  
Harry snorted and shook his head, making his curls shake over his head.  
"No, actually I’m looking for Louis, you know short, blue eyes," an amazing bum, an adorable laugh and the most precious smile Harry’s ever seen. Harry groaned at his own thoughts. Why couldn’t he get Louis out of his mind and why was he so hooked with Louis?  
"Oh yeah, he was rotated to another game," the girl said and Harry furrowed his brows but nodded.  
"Do you know where?" Harry asked as the girl nodded. Harry waited for her to speak, but apparently the girl was busy eye-fucking him so he cleared his throat.  
"Where is it?" he asked as soft and low as he could. The girl twisted her hair around her finger and smiled at Harry.  
"He is at the one with the balls," she said and Harry smiled at the pun.  
"Thanks," Harry said and started to make his way to the game, using the park's map.  
After a few minutes Harry finally found Louis and he was just as gorgeous as always.  
Louis was cheering at the players. Two blokes were going against each other and Louis was cheering for both of them with his adorable smile that made those crinkles show.  
Harry headed over to him, actually not knowing what to say. What should he say? Hi Louis, you haven’t left my mind since I last saw you? No, no more cheesy pick up lines. Harry just decided to act as normal as he could and approached Louis.  
"Hey," was all that came out of Harry’s plump lips. Now that he was closer, Harry had a chance to look at him more closely. Louis had some bruises on his wrists and arms, and also on his sharp collarbones. Louis jumped, taken by surprise and turned to meet the voice's owner (he was terrified that it was Harry). Louis looked up at Harry and furrowed his brows.  
"You came here to play?" Louis asked, feeling angry and actually not knowing why he was so mad at Harry. Probably because Harry wanted second dates and Harry would try to save Louis, but Louis could do it alone, his mother had so much faith in him, she would be so disappointed if Louis didn’t do it alone.  
"Eh," Harry scratched the back of his neck and stared at Louis, whose thin lips were furrowed, "I actually wanted to talk to you," Harry said looking at Louis with hopeful green eyes.  
Louis snorted. "You have to pay," he said simply, turning to pick up the balls and making Harry groan an take out his wallet.  
"I want to play then," he said and Louis looked back at him, nodding and handing Harry five balls. Harry was able to hold three in one hand and two in the other.  
"Hey Lou. I don’t know why you’re mad but I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I tried to invade your privacy or some shit... I really don’t know what I did but please don’t be mad," Harry rambled and looked at Louis with pleading eyes. "Let me try again, okay?" he asked.  
Louis tried to fight the smile that formed on his lips. Harry was just fucking adorable, he was apologising, something no one ever did. But wait, this was wrong. Louis couldn’t let anyone in, people are horrible monsters, they take the best of you and leave you bleeding. But having Harry here with his big eyes and asking Louis for a second chance made him smile.  
"Hello I’m Louis, and I’m attracted to rapists," Louis said, extending his hand and Harry looked at his bruised wrist but decided to not ask more questions. At least not now. Harry let out the air he had been holding and shook Louis hand.  
"I’m Harry, and I’m a rapist," he said, dropping the balls and shaking Louis’s hand, making Louis laugh.

 

 

"That can’t be true!" Louis said laughing in the tree house. Harry brought some blankets and some McDonalds burgers, but it was actually perfect and probably the best date Louis' ever been on.  
"It is!" Harry said laughing and eating a French fry. "You know I’m an amazing rapist," he said wiggling his brows suggestively at Louis, making him laugh.  
"No you are not! You are like a big baby!" Louis said laughing and Harry snorted, shaking his head but just happy to see Louis laugh.  
"I am not a baby!" he said licking his fingers and smirking to himself as Louis stared at Harry’s lips and blushed.  
"Do you like your job?" Harry asked, scooting a bit closer to Louis who was chewing on his burger. The smaller boy, that was enjoying the burger as if it was heaven, nodded.  
"It’s fun but it can be tiring," Louis said, taking another bite and Harry smiled, nodding. "Do you have a job?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head.  
"Nah... I have a band though," he said. "But we never play anymore, instead we just get drunk and sleep around," Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes  
"So a rapist that is in a band... What kind of music your band play?" Louis asked curiously, taking the last bite of his burger.  
"We don’t really have a sound yet," Harry said shrugging and scooting closer to Louis. "But you can always be my groupie, you know," Harry said, smirking as Louis rolled his eyes and cuddled into the blanket, making him look even smaller. Harry stared at him and suddenly wanted to wrap his arms around Louis and keep him warm, he was just so small.  
"Not even in your wildest dreams," Louis said chuckling and ducking his head down, then looking back up to find Harry’s face a few inches away from him. Louis’s eyes trailed down to Harry’s lips and his breath hitched once again.  
Harry was staring at Louis’s thin lips as he leaned in and a hand rested on Louis' thigh. He wanted to kiss Louis so bad. Harry closed his eyes and finally pressed his lips to Louis's.  
Louis’s eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting Harry to pull away really quickly, but he didn’t and Louis was so confused with the feelings running through him. But he kissed Harry back anyway and brought his arm up to wrap loosely around Harry’s neck as their lips moved together. Harry needed to taste him so his tongue trailed over Louis’s pink lips, and Louis parted them allowing Harry’s tongue to make its way inside Louis’s mouth. As soon as Louis felt Harry’s tongue intertwining with his, he felt a spark. He felt like he wanted to kiss Harry for the rest of his life. It wasn’t just another kiss and that terrified Louis. The people he had trusted before abused him and he was so scared of Harry being the same. Harry brought his arm to wrap around Louis’s slim waist and pulled him closer.  
Harry was feeling things a girl never made him feel before. Even if this was his first kiss with a boy it was so powerful that it made Harry shiver and go weak in his knees. It made him want to stay there forever.  
Their tongues danced together and they pulled apart hesitantly when they needed air. Harry smiled down at Louis.  
"C’mon, I want to show you something," Harry said, taking Louis’s hand and pecking his lips again before going down the ladder. Louis grabbed the blankets and followed Harry.  
"Where are we going?" Louis asked, holding Harry’s hand.  
"Here, c’mon," he said, leading Louis outside the park and to the streets. "You said you like milkshakes right? I know the perfect place for a milkshake," Harry said, pointing to his crotch and making Louis roll his eyes.  
"I don’t want your milkshake! I want a vanilla milkshake," Louis said laughing and shaking his head with the blanket in his hands. Harry laughed.  
"I’m just kidding... Well not really. If you want, you can have my milkshake," Harry said and Louis laughed loudly at how much of an ass Harry was.  
"Thanks," Louis said, shaking his head as they kept walking.  
They finally made their way to a small diner and Harry walked in, going to sit across from Louis in a booth.  
"So vanilla milkshake?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded.  
"With whipped cream and chocolate chips," Louis said grinning widely, and Harry nodded, ordering two milkshakes. One strawberry and one vanilla.  
"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Harry asked with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "My family is away. Gemma went to the beach with her friends, and mum and Robin went to visit my aunt," Harry said, wiggling his brows and making Louis laugh, but he nodded. It was winter so it was very cold outside.  
"I’d love to see how a rapist lives," Louis teased, laughing and playing with his menu.  
Harry laughed as well. "You’d be surprised," he teased and Louis chuckled.  
"I hope you can surprise me because I’ve seen a lot. I’m not easy to surprise," Louis said smugly and brushing his fringe away from his face.  
"I bet," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes and not believing Louis. "I bet you are an uni student that works in the amusement park just to prove you don’t need your parents’ money and they are actually rich,” Harry teased and Louis looked down. If only Harry knew.  
"Close enough," Louis teased, brushing his sad feelings away. "But actually, my power comes from my bag, not from my looks," he said, laughing and looking down at the blanket. Then his eyes widened, realising he didn’t have his bag, the bag where he had his entire life. "My bag! I don’t have it!" Louis freaked out, standing up and making Harry stand up as well, looking at Louis and trying not to roll his eyes.  
"It’s just a bag, Louis," he said and Louis shook his head.  
"It’s not just a fucking bag Harry! I need it," Louis said, feeling tears in his eyes running out of the place to try to find his bag. If he lost it he would lose everything, really everything. Harry groaned and followed him.  
"Hey hey Lou, don’t cry. We will find it, I’ll help you," Harry said, not understanding why Louis freaked out so much over a stupid bag.  
"H-Harry, I really need it," Louis said, feeling more tears trailing down his cheeks.  
"Why? Why is the bag so important?" Harry asked, wiping Louis’s tears that made his heart break. Louis looked so fragile and vulnerable. Harry wanted to make the pain go away but he didn’t know how.  
"I-I just need it," Louis pleaded, pulling back and starting to look around for his bright orange bag that contained his whole life.  
"How could I be so stupid," Louis said, feeling useless since he couldn’t even keep a bag. He just had to lose it. Maybe his step dad was right when he kicked him out, maybe Louis did deserve it.  
"No Lou you are not. Why don’t we look back in the tree house?" Harry said, feeling helpless and not knowing how to help Louis. He just wanted to make the short boy laugh and smile again, but Louis just looked so worried as if his whole world had crashed down over this bag. Harry didn’t understand why.  
Chapter Managemen

Louis was broken. He was completely shattered. They looked for the bag in the tree house as the night fell, and it was freezing but Louis didn’t care much. He couldn’t stop crying. The cold made his hands go numb since he was just wearing his thin “GAMES” shirt.  
Harry was next to Louis, warm in his coat. He noticed the smaller boy shivering and offered his coat. Louis took it and Harry wiped his tears away, not saying anything. As he was helping the trembling boy into his coat that looked obnoxiously big on him, Harry noted that Louis looked so small and vulnerable like this. Harry’s heart broke as for once, he saw how much pain those stunning blue eyes held—so much pain. Harry just wanted to paint his smile back but he couldn’t and he was feeling helpless.  
Harry knew they wouldn’t find the bag. This was London. Someone probably stole it already but he wanted to make Louis feel better, so he kept telling him they would find it. Harry kept up with the lie as Louis shook with cold hunger and vanishing hope. Besides holding everything he owned, the bag held Louis’s secrets and memories. Some memories he wished he could forget, wishing that his mind was a tape and he could just erase everything.  
Harry didn’t know what to do as he rubbed his hands together in attempt to keep them warm and stared at Louis’s little head poking out from his giant coat.  
"Lou, it’s late. Come with me, we can keep looking for it when there’s daylight," Harry said, looking around the cold, dark streets of London.  
Louis sniffed. He felt numb and lost all over again just like the day they kicked him out. He was hungry, tired and sad. His instinct kicked in. He needed to stay alive, he needed to go back to his sisters. But Harry. Harry could save him tonight. Louis wiped his own tears and nodded, not daring to speak but he knew what Harry meant. Harry meant a warm place to sleep and probably food and a shower.  
Harry let out a breath and wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulders, pulling him close and trying to glue Louis back together. Louis didn’t say anything; he was used to this. Some people would grab his butt while walking to their homes or cheap motels, some would just push him around, and if he was lucky, there were people like Harry—the ones that thought Louis would stay. But no, Louis never stayed.

 

"So erm, this is my room," Harry said, discreetly kicking some boxers under his bed as Louis stared around. Harry wasn’t rich but he had a home and a family, something Louis craved and envied.  
"It’s a bit messy as I didn’t expect any visits, so yeah," Harry said awkwardly and Louis nodded. The house was warm. So warm that Louis didn’t want to ever leave. Especially Harry’s bedroom, which smelled like Harry, a scent that had given him comfort for a few nights in the past.  
"It’s okay, I’m not picky," Louis said, giving Harry his best smile. Harry couldn’t help but grin too when he saw Louis’s gorgeous smile that lit up the entire room.  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked cautiously and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him as Louis shimmied out of Harry’s coat, letting it drop on the ground. Louis knew he needed to give Harry something if he wanted to stay here. He didn’t think about his bag now; he would cry tomorrow and probably look around in the rubbish.  
"I’m fine," Louis said smiling at Harry and crawling closer to him.  
"Thanks for letting me stay," Louis said resting his hand on Harry’s thigh. He knew what was coming. Just like every other night, Louis would fuck or let Harry fuck him, or give him a quick blowjob.  
Harry stared at Louis’s small hand and his breath hitched as the hand moved up his thigh and Louis stared at him with blue eyes that burnt.  
Harry didn’t understand what was going on, but he was a horny teenager and he wouldn’t turn down a chance like that. Louis placed his hand over Harry’s crotch and started palming him, surprised at the size.  
"Lou," Harry groaned and Louis nodded when Harry started getting hard. Louis’s small hand was doing wonders to him. Louis bit his lip and kneeled in front of Harry, unbuckling his belt and staring up at Harry and fuck, Harry’s never seen anything as hot as that. His breath hitched as Louis pulled down his trousers, taking off Harry’s shoes and then socks.  
Louis gasped when he saw Harry through his boxers, a wet spot with precum, and he smirked. Louis was used to people having different kinks so he was really up for anything; it didn’t mean anything more than sex to him.  
"Thank you for letting me stay," Louis said quietly as he palmed Harry again, feeling the hard flesh and licking his lips knowing people liked it when he did that. Louis pulled Harry’s boxers down and his eyes widened. Harry was so fucking big. He had the right to be cocky.  
"Wow," Louis mumbled, unsure if he could fit that into his mouth.  
Harry moaned as Louis took him in his hand and pumped him lazily. "Fuck, Louis," Harry said reaching his hand to Louis hair. Louis licked his lips once again; he didn’t think of it much and shut his thoughts down, the way he always did when he was doing sexual things with anyone.  
Louis leaned in and licked a stripe up Harry’s thick length. Harry moaned quietly. A boy has never done this to him before but he was open minded so it wasn’t a big deal. And it was Louis—he’s thought about this since the day he saw the blue eyed boy with that laugh that could light up the whole world.  
Louis was an expert at this, he had done sadly more than anyone could imagine. He knew where to suck and how to. Harry felt Louis starting to suck the head, making him move his hand and tangle it in Louis hair, watching how he hollowed his cheeks, making his cheekbones even sharper. Harry saw how his thin lips stretched around him while he bobbed his head and deep throated him, something not many people could do but—Louis. Well, Louis was making Harry make sounds he hasn’t in a while, probably since his first time. Louis’s mouth was wet and added just the right amount of pleasure and oh, his hand was now playing with Harry’s balls, making Harry moan embarrassingly loudly.  
Louis was trying his best to be honest because he liked Harry, though he wouldn’t admit it to himself. He liked the sounds Harry was making and the way Harry guided his head and tangled his long fingers in his messy sand hair.  
Louis hummed, sending vibrations to Harry, eliciting a moan. He pulled back to take a breath and looked up at Harry, batting his long eyelashes before guiding Harry’s cock back into his mouth, slapping it with his tongue before engulfing it again.  
"Fuck Louis," Harry groaned in pleasure when Louis started sucking again and lapping the tip when he reached the angry head of Harry’s thick cock. Louis smirked and kept at his ministrations until Harry felt that warm, rising feeling in his stomach.  
"Oh fuck Louis, so so good," Harry moaned through gritted teeth. Louis started bobbing his head faster while trying to suck harder and Harry threw his head back, rocking his hips a little to push his cock further inside Louis mouth. Just a few more strokes was enough to push Harry over the edge.  
"Louis!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back and Louis swallowed, already familiar to the salty sour taste. He was glad Harry came in his mouth since a lot of people liked to cum in Louis’s face, claiming he had gorgeous features. He sucked Harry’s cock clean.  
Harry was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, and he had never looked so beautiful. Louis smiled, liking the way Harry looked now and hating how he was growing fond of the curly haired boy. Louis’s talented hands zipped Harry up and smiled at him as Harry pulled him up onto the bed.  
"I’ve never done this," Harry whispered, pushing Louis onto his back nervously. Louis eyes widened, surprise showing in his big blue eyes.  
"Wait, no Harry you don’t have to," he said looking at Harry. He wasn’t used to people returning the favour and he honestly wasn’t ready for that. He can’t feel pleasure; he always felt guilty when he enjoyed something.  
Harry was confused. He didn’t understand what Louis was hiding and he desperately wanted to know, he wanted to discover what caused the fear behind those blue eyes.  
“I want to, I want you to be my first," Harry said, completely head over heels for Louis.  
Louis looked down at him and shook his head. "No thanks, I’m fine," he said, standing up and looking around. He needed to leave now but he didn’t have his bag and just that thought made his eyes water and tears threatened to fall. Harry snapped up and followed Louis, holding Louis’s arm.  
"Hey don’t leave, please," Harry begged, staring into those blue eyes. Louis looked down nervously and faked a smile.  
"Uhm I have to- my mu-"  
"Call her, you can use my phone but please stay Lou," Harry said, letting go of Louis’s arm and grabbing his black iPhone, offering it to Louis. Louis bit his lip and thought about which option was better. He looked out the window and it was raining so he nodded and took the phone, walking away and pretending to call home even though that number was forbidden for him. He couldn’t call his sisters and honestly that’s all he wanted to do, to go back home and take his rightful place, taking care of his sisters like he promised his mother before the-- Louis cut the thoughts short and took a deep breath so he wouldn’t start crying. His small cold hands tapped out a random number and pretended to call home.  
"Hey mum, I’m not coming home tonight, I’m staying with a friend... Okay yeah love you too," he said trying so hard not to cry because he would do anything to talk to his mother again. He shook those thoughts out of his mind. This world wasn’t for victims, this world was for fighters.  
"She said it’s okay," Louis smiled and handed the phone back, making their hands touch and sending shivers down both of the boys spines.  
Harry’s face lit up and nodded. "We can order pizza and stuff," he said smiling at Louis. "But I hope you know I’m ravishing you tonight," Harry said wiggling his brows and making Louis laugh, a laugh that was music to Harry’s ears.  
"Sounds interesting," Louis teased and sat down as Harry sat down next to him. Louis rested his head on Harry’s lap, laying down and being thankful that he wasn’t in the streets, wet and freezing.  
"What do you want on the pizza?" Harry asked, already calling the pizza place. Louis grinned cheekily again, forgetting his problems at least for that night.  
"Well loads of cheese, I love cheese... And pepperoni, mushrooms, and oh all kinds of meat. Yeah, meat," he said smiling widely and a little spark in his blue eyes because he had dinner for today.  
Harry laughed but ordered the pizza just like Louis wanted, letting his hand play with Louis’s dry hair.


End file.
